1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the preparation of 2-amino-4,5,3',4'-tetramethoxybenzophenone of the formula: ##STR2##
2. Background of the Invention
2-Amino-4,5,3',4'-tetramethoxybenzophenone of the formula I is an important intermediate in the synthesis of quinoline derivatives, which are of importance as pharmaceutical active ingredients against rheumatoid arthritis (European Published Patent Application No. 0567107, European Published Patent Application No. 0608870, European Published Patent Application No. 0634169, European Published Patent Application No. 0686630, International Published Patent Application No. WO 95/24394 and International Published Patent Application No. WO 97/09984). However, a process for the preparation of this compound has not hitherto been published.